


Shreds of an Illusion

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:00:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: Subaru wanders in the park, almost letting the thought of Kamui to distract him from its memories. Perhaps that’s why Seishirou choses that moment to appear.





	Shreds of an Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after Subaru brings Kamui back out of the dream he was trapped in after Fuuma attacked him and killed Kotori. It takes place before the Battle at the Rainbow Bridge. I don’t own Tokyo Babylon nor X 1999, but it often owns me and constantly threatens to reclaim me…one of my dying regrets will be never reading the end of X 1999. ;_;

Subaru wandered in the park, a place which always haunted his memories, bringing back the past. 

Only right now, the past was being clouded by the future, all of the possible future held in the teary violet eyes of the boy who’d held him.

Perhaps the past resented the future’s intrusion. Perhaps that’s why the past, the man who’d become the embodiment of the sakura itself for Subaru chose that moment to appear. 

“You and Kamui appear to have gotten quite close.” Seishirou offered Subaru the same smile he’d give him over and over, while declaring his own love for a younger, more naive Subaru. “How charming to have your virgin heart touched by love!”

“Enough." The word came out with a flat, tired exhaustion.“My heart is neither charming, nor virgin. It was shattered long ago along with the rest of me.” Subaru gazed at Seishirou without smiling. “The one I fell in love with made it quite clear he could never feel such emotion himself right before he broke it.”

Seishirou’s smile vanished. He strode forward, advancing on the young Sumeragi. 

Before Subaru could do anything, his opposite seized his hand and pulled him him close, right into his arms. 

“How could someone like you possibly love someone like me?” Seishirou fixed his golden eye upon his prey. “I killed your beloved twin sister beneath the sakura tree.” His lips were inches from Subaru’s own. “I slaughtered countless animals, helpless in my care, using them for my own dark magic.” He lifted Subaru’s arm, drawing him into the shadow of his billowing black coat. “How can someone as gentle as yourself even bear to look at me, let alone love me?”

It was a very good question. It was one Subaru himself had often wondered about. In the end, there was only one true answer.

“I don’t know.” He looked at into the blind whiteness of the eye Seishirou lost protecting him. “I just do.” 

Seishirou gazed at him in almost boyish confusion for a moment, before recovering his smile. 

“Well, I may not love you, but you still fascinate me.” The sakurazukamori backed up a step to allow his single eye to roam over his younger opposite, still holding his hand captive. “Not to mention your once innocent beauty has ripened into something alluring and almost…ellusive.” Seishirou cocked his head to one side, allowing his smile to relax into something which might be more natural. “You say that you love me, yet somehow I feel like you’ve slipped through my grasp. I find that…troubling.”

Seishirou lowered Subaru’s arm to press his lips to back of his hand. The red pentagram marks flared to life with almost hungry eagerness in response. 

“Your flesh still remembers me.” Seishirou looked up with a mischievous smirk twitching on his lips. “I’m looking forward to reclaiming you, Subaru-kun.” 

The face, lips, and body of his precious enemy burst into a shower of sakura petals. Once again, Subaru was left holding nothing but shreds of an illusion. 

“You always say such things, yet you’re always the one who leaves.” Subaru clutched one of the petals, only to have it dissolve in his hand. “Why?”

The silent pink dust didn’t answer. It simply slipped through his fingers, falling to the ground.


End file.
